


answers your prayer with a spear to the heart

by sapphfics



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Femslash, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, purely bc red spear sounds clunky as an actual name, red spear is guinevere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “You know,” Pym says. “I’ve never seen the sea. Not before my village burned, anyway. Didn’t see much of it on your ship, was too busy healing people. Fear of death kinda ruins the view.”I came to save you. I came to rescue you and your people, but mostly for you. You’re a better view than a thousand seas,You think. This is not what you say. “Are you going to thank me for saving you?”
Relationships: Pym/Red Spear (Cursed), Red Spear & Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	answers your prayer with a spear to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this post](https://soracities.tumblr.com/post/108188703093/raven-calls-shiver-through-his-skin-and-his)

Once, you had a name.

Your name was given. It was Guinevere. And you loved and you were loved until Lancelot set the castle ablaze to save you. Ash folk have no fear of fire, but nor do you, and you suppose that is what drew you to him. Water was more your strength, you could move it with your fingertips, drawing in the most that ran beside your home. You almost wish you were Young again, foolish and free and not so feral. As children, Lancelot had loved you, until the Church stole him away with promises of absolution for crimes he didn’t commit, and used the magic they so despise and twisted his mind. You do not mourn him much. Try not to. He would not like that. A traitor as he is does not deserve mourning. 

Regardless. 

You don’t have a name anymore, because names mean connections and traces and being found again, so you rip a name for yourself the same way you tore a sword from the guard’s back when you escaped. 

The Red Spear is feared by all, but on this beach, you are a hero. It’s a strange feeling, almost, but it feels right. 

“You know,” Pym says. “I’ve never seen the sea. Not before my village burned, anyway. Didn’t see much of it on your ship, was too busy healing people. Fear of death kinda ruins the view.”

 _I came to save you. I came to rescue you and your people, but mostly for you. You’re a better view than a thousand seas,_ You think. This is not what you say. “Are you going to thank me for saving you?”

“Oh shit,” Pym mutters. “Um, thank you, Lord Queen Pirate Former Boss Red Spear for um. Saving my ass. And everyone else. Thanks for also not killing me when you had the chance except I guess you still do have the chance right now so maybe I should go—“

“Wait,” You say. Pym does. Pym was never afraid of you, and you know this makes her somewhat unique. “Dof used to speak of you often. He spoke of the things you’d say as you slept. Names. Mother, father, Nimue. Are you...were you lovers with the Fey Queen?”

“Never had a man watch me sleep before. Feels weird.” Pym seems flushed for a moment, and you realise you’ve only ever seen her eyes wide like this in a moment of panic after ripping an arrow out of a man’s back. “Yes. When we were younger. But everything’s different now. We both are.” 

“So you aren’t promised?”

Pym laughs. “Gods, no. No man in my village wanted the best friend of the wicked witch. Not that I wanted them, anyway.”

 _Good,_ You think. “I didn’t just save you for Dof. You’re...not awful, Pym.”

Pym, despite it all, has a small smile. “Was that a compliment from the Red Spear herself? I’ll have to write this in my diary.”

“You’re a Seer,” You say and it’s not a question but Pym barely flinches. “I shall not see you burn. I would like to know you better.”

“When we’re off this beach, you can treat me to a pint of ale. Or eight.” Pym says, and though she sounds as though she is joking, you know that she isn’t. 

Pym’s hand feels soft and warm in your own. You think of kissing her. You wonder if she thinks the same. 

Pym kisses you once, on the check. It’s as soft as goose feather pillows. For someone with a tongue as sharp as the Devil’s Tooth, you find yourself almost speechless. 

“I look forward to it,” You tell her and you feel as though you may finally have another reason to live apart from vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this couple so much...someone pls make content for them who’s not me shdn title doesn’t really add up but i like the poetry so 
> 
> i plan on writing more femslash for this show but idk if anyone else is interested so sjd have this. Thing. 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://ritafarrr.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/riitafarr) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
